This invention relates to a manufacturing machine for simultaneously producing two continuous cigarette rods.
In manufacturing machines of the aforesaid type, it is known to use a carding unit constituted by a plurality of carding rollers, and arranged to produce at its exit a stream of tobacco particles having a width substantially equal to the length of said carding rollers.
This tobacco stream is normally divided into two parts in the direction of its length, in order to form two streams of tobacco particles, which are fed to respective rising channels which are closed upperly by respective suction belts.
In known manner, each of these latter collects the respective tobacco particles, and feeds them in the form of a continuous filler on to a paper web.
One of the drawbacks of the aforesaid known manufacturing machines is the fact that the tobacco stream leaving the carding unit does not always have perfect uniformity in the direction of its length because of a non-homogeneous distribution of tobacco particles of different physical characteristics therein.
A consequence of this is the formation of two fillers of different thickness and/or different weight per unit length.